


Tween Dream

by MissC3PO



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, High Risk Pregnancy, I Haven't Written Anything Like This..., I'm Not Ashamed, Implied Mpreg, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Legos, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Self-Cest?, Sick Character, Stockholm Syndrome, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, everything is awesome, vestcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: This is made with the AU where Rex doesn't disappear and no one comes back for Emmet until later.Emmet and Rex have been living together for many months, and have fallen deeply in love.  Lucy and the gang ends up chasing the couple across the galaxy, but nothing will stop Emmet and Rex from falling deeper in love. Wedding bells are ringing in the future, but an unexpected twist comes.Emmet becomes pregnant, and it is a high-risk pregnancy.pretty much like Halobolts story... just my own mpregish spin on it.Read Halobolts, theirs is a whole lot betterI'm weird, don't show this to my boyfriend....and this is NOT going on Wattpad AT ALL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halobolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the strong must protect the sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737688) by [halobolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/pseuds/halobolts). 



Kick after kick, punch after punch. Blood and pain. It felt like forever. Every second was a year, every move a painstaking burn in the space-time continuum.

He wanted it to end, he wanted it to never end. Revenge was painful, and it was sweet. Getting back at himself was the best and worst medicine ever.

But that was a bit of time ago.

 

_I wake up in the morning, wide awake for the day…_

 

Not every figure gets to wake up every day in a spaceship, caressed by the one they love. But that's how Emmet awakes every morning, or well, morning on the Rex-Celsor. He looked over to his left and saw Rex looking at him, eyes soft and gentle. A little red blush formed on both of the figures faces, and Emmet did his super-happy-cute-giggle that Rex loved with his whole heart.

Rex would always get up first, stretching out his sore muscles and patting a butler raptor on the head. He would then strip out of his white tank top and Rex Dangervest™ pajama pants and don his vest and jeans.

Then Emmet would follow, putting on his blue hoodie, jeans, and an orange vest that Rex said was “an Emmet trademark that he should totally trademark”. Anyways, then Emmet would follow Rex into the kitchenette, where a raptor or two would serve the boys waffles, coffee, and some alcoholic drink Rex liked (Emmet didn’t drink). Rex would finish up his breakfast quickly, but Emmet would eat slowly, savoring the buttery waffles with their sickly sweet syrup and frothy whipped cream.

 

_And I say, what a morning, it’s all ok…_

 

The boys would finish up, and Rex would get geared up for his next adventure. Emmet normally stayed on the Rex-Celsor and watched “Where are My Pants?” or “Everything is Awesome Tween Dream Remix Music Video”. Rex would leave on a small starfighter, and Emmet would get bored and roam the Rex-Celsor, looking over everything.

Months had past doing that routine, and it was starting to take a toll on Emmet. He became more irritable and angry. Sure, in the beginning, Rex had kidnapped Emmet and kept him on his ship (since no one came for Emmet under the Dry-Ar), but soon, Rex and Emmet had fallen in love, and the two were contemplating a long life together. The two, for the months they had been together because of love, not kidnapping, were full of cuddles, adventures, and trying to avoid Emmet's ‘friends’.

 

_It’s all real, and that's why I feel…_

 

“They never came for me when I came for them, so why are they coming for me when I’m happy? Do they want me not to be happy?” Emmet sobbed after a near run-in on the planet “Color-Rad-O”. Emmet and Rex were shopping for snacks and clothes on the multi-colored snowy planet when Emmet saw Lucy and the gang. Lucy and General Mayhem were smooching up, and the rest of the gang were giggling. Emmet ended up walking the opposite way, finishing up his shopping.

Later, when Rex and Emmet were getting ready to leave on a starfighter, Lucy and the gang started attacking the couple. A firefight erupted in the launch bay, with Lucy trying to fatally harm Rex. She ended up missing a lot and even hit Emmet's shoulder. Rex finally was able to deter the gang and hoist Emmet into the starfighter and blast away.

Emmet had almost died. He was losing blood fast and Rex was trying to pilot the starfighter and stop Emmets bleeding. When Emmet’s consciousness started to fade, Rex gunned it to the Rex-Celsor and hauled Emmet aboard, was a few raptors started fixing up Emmet as Rex tried restarting the construction worker's heart. He even started doing mouth to mouth with Emmet, which did work. Emmet awoke, pale and dizzy because of blood loss. Rex ended up bringing him to his medical bay were the raptors gave the figure blood transfusions and stitched up his wounds.

A month later from that incident, a normal day began for Emmet.

And the beginning of a normal day for Emmet was to wake up being caressed by his loved one.

 

_Everything is Awesome_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go downhill for Rex and Emmet... again

It was not a remarkable day on the starship. Rex got up first and did his routine. The raptors got breakfast ready and were busy keeping the ship in tip-top condition. Rex walked to the closet in the room and pulled out his vest and jeans, and started to put them on. But then he noticed something was off.

Emmet barely stirred, and his face was full of something awful. Rex’s heart sank to his stomach, and he reverted to ‘protect Emmet’ mode. Rex immediately threw on his clothes and ran to the bed, where he put a hand on Emmet’s forehead. The construction worker didn’t have an abnormal temperature, but something still felt off. Rex started nudging Emmet’s shoulder, hoping to wake him. Emmet stirred, and his eyes opened up. They were puffy, and his face looked way too tired. Rex stared at the normally bubbly construction worker and cradled his head. Rex looked into Emmet's normally bright eyes and gave him a small smile. Emmet looked back at him and smiled back slightly.

That was until Emmet turned green. His eyes got really large, and he jerked up. Emmet fell out of the bed, got up, and rushed to the bathroom. Rex followed behind Emmet, wondering what was going on. Rex’s heart jumped into his throat when he watched Emmet fall in front of the toilet and start making horrible retching noises. Sweat started to form on Rex’s forehead as he knew what was up. Emmet was sick. Rex kneeled next to Emmet and patted his back, comforting the vomiting construction worker. Soon, Emmet was finished, and Rex helped him up. Emmet looked up at Rex, his eyes full of fear, confusion, and tears.

“Rex...w-what’s happening to me?” Emmet asked as Rex handed him a towel to wipe off his mouth and a toothbrush.

“I… I think you just have a cold… that's all.” Rex said, trying to sound confident. It did shake Rex that the starship was pretty sterile and Emmet and he were both in perfect health. Rex walked Emmet to the bed and had him sit down. Rex then noticed a butler raptor standing in the threshold of the bedroom door, waiting for Rex to say something.

“Jones, prepare the medical bay for Emmet. I’m going to need a full body scanner and one of that blood-germ-scanner-thingies.” Rex said, sucking at medical terminology. The raptor barked back a reply and trotted away. Rex turned back to Emmet, who was dressing int his normal attire. Rex walked over to Emmet and scooped him up bridal style.

“Rex, I can walk,” Emmet remarked, fixing his orange vest.  

Rex sighed, and looked Emmet in the eyes, saying, “Emmet. I am going to make sure you’re alright. I also don’t like the thought of a virus or something being on my ship. Don't you know how fragile raptors are to the diseases and stuff of now?” Then Rex leaned closer to Emmet's face and nuzzled him, “Plus, I don’t like seeing you sick.”

Emmet blushed and curled up closer to Rex as they made their way down the hallway to the medical bay. 

The medical bay had pretty much the same colors of the Rex-Celsior, except for the part it looked a bit more sterile. There were three medical examination tables which looked a bit like they were out of an old sci-fi TV show Emmet had seen.

Emmet was set down on one of those beds, laying on his back. A raptor, holding a winged infusion/draw set walked to the bed and set down the set on a mayo stand. Rex stood by Emmet, clasping his hands together. The raptor prepped Emmet arm using rubbing alcohol and a rubber band. The raptor then put the needle into Emmet’s arm and started drawing blood. Emmet winched when the needle went in, but soon it was done. The raptor walked off with the blood and gave it to a laboratory raptor.

Another raptor Then helped Emmet stand up off the bed, and gave him a scrub top. Emmet quickly undressed and put the hospital garments on. The raptor led him into another room, were where was a bed. Emmet laid down on it, looking around, confused. The raptor left the dark room, leaving Emmet confused and a bit afraid. Then, a huge tube-like machine lit up, connected to some bars above Emmet. The machine moved over Emmet and stopped right above his head. A long line of light then shot out of it, and the machine started moving down his body. Emmet panicked a little, but soon the machine was at Emmets feet, and it turned off. It whirred a little, and a raptor walked back into the room, gesturing for him to come out.

Rex was waiting outside of the room during the scan, hoping everything was alright. His hands were a bit sweaty for once, and he took off his leather gloves so he didn’t ruin them (even know he ruined them a lot on adventures). He stood next to a technician raptor, who was running a computer that showed the scan being formed.

“<Damn I’ve never seen so much visceral fat.>” the raptor barked to another.

“<I’ve never seen that much fat ever on a person.>” another raptor hissed, looking over the technician raptors shoulder.

“<Problally since we’re used to skinny prey from the olden times and how buff Rex is.>” the technician raptor thought out loud.

“<I know right? So nice.>”  a raptor swooned.

All Rex heard was the chatter and barks of the raptors. He thought they were just talking about technical stuff, to the amusement of the raptors.

Rex waited patiently for Emmet, and soon enough, the scan was finished. Emmet walked out of the room, looking pale and tired. Rex walked up to him and hugged him tightly. 

“My… that was scary…” Emmet whimpered, looking at Rex with large, shiny eyes. 

Rex patted Emmet's head and said, “It’s alright Emmet, I don’t even like using it on me, it even makes me feel weird.”

“But why do you use it?” Emmet asked, confused.

“After really messy adventures, I check for broken bones and stuff. I don’t need to be that hurt for my adventures.” Rex laughed. Emmet responded with a half hearted laugh. 

“Of course.” Emmet nodded, his plush cheeks puffing up as he sighed, “of course.”


End file.
